All of Time and Space Part 2
by TheSansationalAuthor
Summary: Three weeks after the events of All of Time and Space Part 1. After three weeks of goofing off, Lapis and Topaz ask for help in their search for Steven, the Gems, and the Doctor. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

On an alien spaceship 200 lightyears from Earth, a blue girl with short hair, a royal blue dress, and a lapis lazuli in the shape of a water droplet on her back sprinted down a corridor. "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE THE INTRUDER!" A robotic voice boomed a few feet behind her. Lapis Lazuli quickly pulled a cell phone from her pocket. It had been given to her in case of an emergency. She dialed a number and held the phone to her ear.

On a different spaceship twenty five thousand years in the future, a boy with orange skin, dark orange hair, an orange hoodie with a baby blue star on the back with a six-faceted topaz in the center, an orange bowtie, and a fez stepped into a large cylindrical room, holding a long rod with a blue light at the end. It kind of resembled an eye stalk. He walked to the center of the massive, dark room he was in ad said, "Fear not! I come in peace! Identify yourselves by species and planet of origin!" A minute after he said this, hundreds of blue lights appeared in the darkness. He soon heard the words, "EXTERMINATE THE INTRUDER!" The words came from the owners of the blue lights, small metal beings that looked similar to tanks. Their eye stalks were identical to the broken one Topaz held. A look of slight fear on his face, he tapped a button on the earpiece in his ear. "Handles! Get me out of here!" He yelled. The tanks began to shoot at him with high-powered lasers. Soon, Topaz was engulfed in a blue light, and disappeared.

When Topaz opened his eyes, he was back in the TARDIS. He looked around to see the same bookshelves, chalkboards, hexagonal pattern on the walls, the roundles on the walls, hexagonal console, and metallic head attached to it. He walked over to the head, glaring at it. "When I said 'put me on any ship', I did not mean a Dalek ship!" Topaz said. "Don't put me on a Dalek ship when I'm holding a broken Dalek eye stalk!" He hit the cyberman head with the eye stalk, yelling as he did so. He pulled the head off of the rod it was connected to. "When I found you broken in the cargo hold," Topaz said. "I fixed you so you'd be _helpful_ , not _useless_!" "You did not indicate a preference." Handles said. "That doesn't mean you should ignore your common sense!" Topaz responded. "Honestly, you don't have many options other than 'use your head', so why can't you do that much for me?" The TARDIS phone on the console started to ring. Topaz rushed to the phone and picked it up. "Hello? This is the TARDIS." Topaz said. "Help me!" A girl voice screamed from the other end of the call. "Lapis?" He asked. "You alright? I thought you were trying to find information on where to find the Gems and the Doctor in 2076." "I was captured by Daleks and now they're chasing me!" Lapis responded. Topaz didn't hear, though. He had dropped the phone because a new ship appeared on the monitor. He picked the phone back up. "Sorry, didn't hear that." He said. "Gotta go!" He hung up the phone before Lapis could start cursing at him. He then landed the TARDIS on the new ship and grabbed Handles, who he'd set on the floor to answer the phone. Topaz stepped out of the TARDIS. "I bring this cyberman head as a peace offering and a sign of courage." He said, walking into a large room. "Now, who can tell me the location of the Doct-" Topaz looked around and saw dozens of cybermen in chambers. They awoke and stepped out of the chambers. They all looked at Topaz. "Intruder. Intruder. Upgrade. Upgrade." They said. Topaz ran back to the TARDIS, drop-kicking Handles through the doors and following close behind. When Topaz was back in the box, the phone began to ring again. He kept flying the TARDIS away from the ship firing at him, and picked up the phone with his free hand. "Hello?!" He yelled, beginning to panic. He didn't do well under pressure. "I'm being chased by Daleks!" Lapis yelled on the other end of the line. "I'm being shot at by cybermen!" Topaz retorted. "Can't we do both?!" Lapis asked. "Uhh... Sure! Why not?" Topaz said, locking on to Lapis's phone's location.

Lapis reached a dead end. There was nowhere to go. She turned around to see the Daleks. "EXTERMINATE INTRUDER!" They said. Lapis closed her eyes, bracing herself for a painful death. Then, she heard the sound. That sweet, sweet sound that she kept forgetting how much she loved. The sound of the TARDIS landing. The entire console room materialized around her. She turned around to see Topaz grinning widely. She ran over and hugged him. He was a bit surprised. "Calm down." He said. "I've saved you from worse." "I know." Lapis said. "Just wanted to see if you'd be so surprised that your bowtie would pop off." "Shut up." Topaz said, smiling and returning the hug. There were yells from outside the door. The two broke the hug, and Topaz walked to the doors, opening them. "Can I help you, gentlemen?" He asked the Daleks. "Or ladies? I don't know how gender works with you." "YOU ARE THE NEW DOCTOR!" The blue Paradigm Dalek at the front yelled. "YOU MUST BE EXTERMINATED!" Topaz pulled out a strange device with a blue bulb on the end and pointed it at the Dalek. "Don't mess with me, sweetheart." He said threateningly. "A SONIC PROBE?" The Dalek said. Topaz was annoyed. "Okay, really?" He asked. "We've been over this. _Screwdriver._ It's a _screwdiver._ " "IT IS-" "'Harmless'. Yeah, yeah." Topaz said. "I've heard this before. Anyways, it doesn't kill, doesn't wound, doesn't maim. Blah, blah, blah. You know the drill." Just as Topaz was about to disable their weapons with the sonic screwdriver, a Dalek shot it. The now ruined screwdriver sparked and smoked in Topaz's hand. "I've been meaning to get a new one, anyways." Topaz said. "This one's pretty small." He then shut the TARDIS doors and took off. While he was taking off, though, a Dalek got past the forcefield that prevented them from shooting at Topaz, and shot the TARDIS.

The console room shook violently. "What was that?" Lapis asked, worried. Topaz looked at the monitor. "A Dalek actually managed to shoot us before we were completely dematerialized." He said. "And now we're gonna crash." He smiled. "Luckily, we're gonna crash at the location I set it to." He added. The room shook violently again, showers of sparks raining from the walls. "Geronimo!" Topaz yelled as they plummeted to Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

The skies above Beach City in 2001 were peaceful and quiet. There were no noisy insects or bats, and there wasn't a single cloud to obstruct the light of the full moon. Then the flaming TARDIS materialized in the sky, burning and spinning out of control. The doors were wide open, and only one figure was inside. An unconscious Lapis Lazuli. Topaz was holding onto the bottom of the door frame, his broken sonic screwdriver in his mouth. As he was pulling himself into the box, he heard a loud ringing behind him. He turned his head to see a church. And the TARDIS was heading straight for it. Topaz grabbed the screwdriver from his teeth and pointed it at a lever on the flaming console. He pushed the button, the lever flipping after a few seconds. Topaz celebrated briefly. The screwdriver may be broken, but it might just last long enough to help him get back to Earth in one piece. His happiness vanished when he saw that he might still hit the bell tower. He luckily missed the point of the tower by an inch. Topaz finally pulled himself back into the TARDIS and closed the doors behind him. Just as he was sure it was over, the console room shook violently and the TARDIS finally hit the ground. Topaz was flung through the corridors as the TARDIS finally landed on it's side.

Rose Quartz watched as Topaz and the TARDIS disappeared after he rescued her from the cybermen and introduced her to her son, Steven. She turned around to go into the temple, when she heard wooshing. She then saw the blue box again, but it was burning and spinning wildly. The time machine crashed on the sand in front of her, the doors facing upwards. Rose slowly approached the TARDIS. The doors soon opened outwards, and a grappling hook appeared, hooked onto the doorway. The hook moved a bit, like someone was climbing the rope attached to it. Soon, Topaz poked his head through the doorway, panting and soaked. He looked at Rose, grinned widely, and said, "Can I have some chocolate?" Rose only looked at him in confusion. "All I can think about is chocolate." Topaz continued. "I think I might be having a craving! Never had one of those before. Or I may have hit my head on a bookshelf when I landed in the library." Rose lightly chuckled. "I wish this was the weirdest way we've run into each other." She said. "So do I." Topaz responded. "So," Rose said. "I thought you said we were never going to see each other again." "I did." Topaz replied. "Then your son and the Crystal Gems were kidnapped. I'm looking for them, and you're the best lead I have." "But I don't know where they could be." Rose said. "I didn't say you _had_ a lead." Topaz corrected. "I said you _are_ a lead." Then the cloister bells in the TARDIS began to ring. Topaz looked back inside, a look of fear on his face. "The TARDIS is regenerating!" He said, pulling himself back into the box. "I need to get Lapis out of there." He dropped back inside, grabbed the unconscious girl, and pulled her out, passing her to Rose, then pulling himself out of the box just as the doors shut themselves and locked. "So, I have lots of questions." Rose said. "But I'll start with this: Why are you soaking wet?" "I was in the swimming pool." Topaz answered simply. "You said you were in the library." Rose reminded him. "So was the swimming pool." He said.

Topaz and Rose sat on the edge of the giant statue's hand where they will put the washing machine, Lapis laying behind them, still knocked out. "What happens in the future?" Rose asked. "You know I can't tell you." Topaz said. "You can't even tell me what happens after I give up my physical form to bring Steven into the world?" She asked. "It would depend on what you want to know." Topaz replied. "What's his life like?" Rose asked. "Well," Topaz began. "He lives with Greg until he's about 8, I think. Then, after the Gems build a house around the door to the temple, he moves in with them. He goes on missions with them, they protect him. Steven and the Gems are happy." "What about you?" She asked. "And Lapis? And Peridot?" Topaz told Rose about how Peridot called Yellow Diamond a clod and joined the Crystal Gems, and how he joined, and how Lapis trapped herself and Jasper under the ocean until they were separated and Lapis joined the Gems. "All of that happens when I'm dead?" Rose asked, feeling a bit left out. "Technically, it all happens _because_ you're dead." Topaz said. "If you didn't give up your physical form to conceive Steven, then he couldn't cause the various series of events that lead to me, Peridot, and Lapis joining the Crystal Gems." "I don't know whether to feel proud or hurt." Rose said. "Why would you feel hurt?" Topaz asked. "It sounds like the best things to happen to Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Steven, Peridot, Lapis, you, and all of Earth all happen because I die. Because I have to die." She responded, tears in her eyes. "In a way, you don't die." Topaz said, putting a hand on Rose's shoulder. "Steven has your Gem. You live on in him." Rose smiled. "What's he like?" She asked. "I didn't get the chance to learn much about him after you saved me." "He's exactly like you." Topaz replied. "He's gentle, caring, friendly, merciful, and always tries to find the good in everyone." The two then heard noises behind them. Topaz and Rose turned around to see Lapis sitting up. "What happened?" She asked groggily. "You hit your head on the TARDIS console while the room was shaking." Topaz replied. "What'd I miss?" Lapis asked. "Oh, not much." Topaz said. "Just a big crash landing, during which I almost fell out of the TARDIS. Then I found Rose again. Then there was some storytelling and reminiscing." Topaz's pocket began to glow. He reached in and pulled out the TARDIS key. It changed. The circular end was now shaped like a star. Topaz looked over the edge of the hand. A bright light was shining through the TARDIS windows. "Well," He said. "Time to check out the new digs." "Do humans even say that anymore?" Lapis asked. "They do here in 2001." Topaz replied with a smile. He hopped down from the hand, landing on his feet. He ran to the TARDIS and stopped at the doors. He opened them slowly, and was amazed by what he saw inside.


	3. Chapter 3

The TARDIS interior was different from what it had been before the crash. The lower level was gone. Large multicolored crystals were behind the railings, and the wall pattern and roundels stayed as they were. The neon orange rods were replaced by a pair of giant, glowing, orange crystal spikes, on on the ceiling, one in the floor. The console was also different. The normal telepathic circuits were replaced by a holographic interface similar to the one on Peridot's hand ship and on Topaz's computer terminal. Topaz, Lapis, and Rose looked around the room. "It's still amazing." Rose said. "How it's bigger on the inside." Topaz snapped his fingers. Just after he did this, the TARDIS doors shut themselves. Rose stared in disbelief at the doors, then at Topaz. "Does this thing get any cooler?" She asked. "Probably." Topaz answered simply. He then ran to the new console and pulled the orange lever. The TARDIS took off, and Topaz started pushing buttons. "So," Rose said. "How long have you been looking for Steven, the Gems, and the Doctor?" "About three weeks." Topaz answered. "But I thought the note said you had three _days_." Rose said. "Do I have to explain the concept of a _time machine_ to everyone?" Topaz asked. "So, three weeks of searching," Rose began. "And you just now decided to use my Gem to find Steven?" "Well, I wouldn't call it three weeks of 'searching'." Topaz said, a bit embarrassed. "We decided to take advantage of our alone time and do whatever we wanted." "Like what?" Rose said, smirking. "I know what you're thinking," Topaz said. "And, no, nothing happened between me and Lapis! There was hunting with Frank Sinatra, spring break with Santa Claus, skydiving on the moon. That last one is not as fun as it sounds. And, after two weeks, we decided to start looking." Rose laughed. "Until a few hours ago, I wouldn't have believed any of that." She said. "Then those cybermen captured me and you saved me in your box." "It's not my box." Topaz corrected. Then, there was a light in the slot that Topaz and Peridot got their sonic screwdrivers from. The light became a shape, then dimmed down, revealing a new sonic screwdriver for Topaz. This one resembled the TARDIS a bit. There were four lights on each corner of the cubic end, and one on top of the pyramid on the end of the cube. There was a slider instead of a button, and a few silver and gold accents here and there. Topaz grabbed the screwdriver and moved the slider down a bit. The lights lit up blue. After he slid the slider down all the way, the blue lights began to do a chasing motion. He moved the slider up, and the lights turned green. When the slider moved up all the way, the lights pulsed. "Fantastic." Topaz said. "Definitely a much-needed upgrade." He then looked over at Rose. "Okay," He said. "Time to find your son."

The TARDIS materialized. Topaz poked his head out of the doors. Beach City. _Again._ And the past Crystal Gems were a few feet away. Topaz frantically pulled his head back in. "Wrong!" He yelled. "Another close call." Rose put her hands back into the holographic interface of the telepathic circuits. "Sorry." She said. "It's hard to just use my Gem to lock onto Steven's. I'm worried about all of them." "I know." Topaz replied. "I am, too. But, if you want to save them, you need to focus." Rose nodded. Her Gem began to glow. The TARDIS took off, then landed. Topaz poked his head out of the doors again. Not Beach City. But it was still not right. He saw Steven and the Gems in front of a giant pillar of water. He had seen this before. "Dammit!" Topaz yelled as he pulled his head back in. "We're getting close, but we're still so far." The TARDIS took off, then landed. Topaz looked outside and saw 2001 Beach City again. It was the same time as when they left. "And now we're back where we started." Topaz said. "I think we should just take a break and get some fresh air." He stepped out of the TARDIS, and was greeted by a gauntlet grabbing his throat and lifting him up. Topaz was now face to face with 2001 Garnet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Topaz-Ah, hi. Hello. Topaz here. Just thought I'd make this author's note somewhat different from others my creator, the Sansational Author, has written. Some of you who follow him may have noticed that he doesn't post stories a lot. And some who have read his works since before All of Time and Space Part 1 may have noticed he doesn't post a lot** ** _anymore._** **He's actually decided to write out this crossover ahead of time to make sure it is ready before it gets published. Sorry for the inconvenience, but he wants to make sure you fully enjoy the story. No typos. Well, some, but, anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

"Who are you?" Garnet asked in her same calm tone. "Wow. Fifteen years, and you still don't show any emotion." Topaz remarked. "It's kinda weird." Garnet wasn't amused, though. Her grip around Topaz's throat tightened. "I'll ask one more time." She warned. "Who the hell are you?!" "It's complicated." Topaz said in a raspy voice. "Tell me!" Garnet yelled. "It's _very_ complicated." Topaz said. "Uncomplicate it, then." Garnet said. "You wouldn't believe me in a million years, Garnet, now stop crushing my throat!" Garnet dropped him, a look of shock on her face. She then put her foot on Topaz, keeping him from getting up. "How do you know my name?" She asked. "I told you, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Topaz said, getting ready to pull out his screwdriver. Garnet saw this, and kicked his arm, making him drop the screwdriver, which was flung just out of his reach. "What is that thing?" Garnet asked. "It's a screwdriver." Topaz answered. "I know what a screwdriver looks like, and it does not look like that." Garnet said, pushing we foot down on Topaz's stomach. "It's a sonic screwdriver!" He said. "I don't really know how it works, but it's basically a multi-purpose tool. Not a weapon." Rose then came out of the TARDIS. "Garnet, leave him alone!" She yelled. "Rose, what are you doing in there?" Garnet asked. "It's a long story." Rose replied. "Now get off of Topaz." Garnet lifted her foot, and Topaz got up, straightened his bowtie, adjusted his fez, and grabbed the screwdriver. "I realize you haven't met me yet," He said. "But that doesn't mean you should choke me, then try to flatten me." "Sorry." Garnet apologized. "But I saw your box and noticed Rose was missing, so I went outside to investigate." "It's fine." Topaz said. "Alright, what do you want to know?"

Garnet was shocked when she entered the TARDIS. She took off her shades and looked around the console room, her mouth hanging open. "Is she okay?" Topaz muttered to Rose. "I have no idea." Rose replied. "I've never seen her so shocked before. Ever." "But if she's seeing the TARDIS now, why was she so surprised when we found it in 2016?" Lapis asked. "Time can be rewritten." Topaz said. "I told you before, there are some points in time that can't be changed, but everything else is in flux. Those points can be changed." Garnet put her glasses back on and turned to Topaz. "Who are you?" She asked again. "You can't be a Homeworld Gem. Not with a bowtie, fez, and hoodie." "Do you have a problem with the bowtie?" Topaz asked defensively. "Or the fez?" "No." Garnet replied. "Not exactly the best fashion choice, though." "I think I liked you better when you always kept your mouth shut." Topaz said. "As for who I am, it's a long story." "I've got time." Garnet said, sitting down in a nearby chair. "Okay." Topaz said. "I'm Topaz. I'm from fifteen years in the future. In fifteen years I will appear and you, Amethyst, and Pearl are going to attack me because you think I'm from Homeworld. I can't tell you too much about it. Anyways, we find this box and we go inside and find out it's a time machine. Then you and the others get captured and we're trying to find you and rescue you." Garnet's expression remained the same. "Seriously, it's just creepy what little emotion you show." Topaz remarked. Garnet cracked a smile, then stood up. "Okay, where are we going?" She asked. " _You_ are going back to the temple and you will not tell a single soul what I've told you." Topaz answered, opening the doors. Garnet wouldn't budge, though. "I'm not leaving." She said. "Yes, you are." Topaz said, losing his patience. Garnet sat back in her chair in defiance. Topaz sighed, then closed the doors. He knew there was no talking Garnet out, and he wasn't about to fight her. That could draw past Amethyst's and Pearl's attention, creating an even bigger problem. "If you're coming with us, there are going to be rules." He said. "Do as I say, don't ask stupid questions, don't leave the TARDIS unless absolutely necessary, and do not, for the love of God, do not wander off. That last one's very important." Garnet shrugged. Topaz assumed that meant "okay", and Rose shoved her hands into the telepathic circuits.


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor awoke. He looked around and found he was in a dark room. He tried to get up, but he noticed that he was also tied to a chair. Instead of rope or metal chains, however, yellow crystal chains held him where he was. "Hello?" He called into the darkness. "Is anyone there?" Light then filled the room. The Doctor looked around and saw he was in a giant room with a yellow crystal dome. He then saw a group of people in a small cage built into the wall he was facing. There were six people inside: a red boy, a green girl with triangular hair, a thin, pale woman, a tall, red woman with cubic hair, a short, purple girl, and a somewhat chubby now with a pink shirt. The boy in the pink shirt looked at the Doctor and smiled. "Guys, look!" He said to the others. "That's the Doctor! From the hologram!" "I didn't know I had fans." The Doctor said. "We aren't exactly 'fans'." The red boy said. "We're your successor's family members." "So someone found my TARDIS?" The Doctor asked. "Correct." A voice said. "And that's why you're here." The Doctor recognized the voice. "Yellow Diamond." He said. "Of all the Diamonds, it had to be you. The most brutal and cruel. Like a Dalek with arms and legs." She ignored the Doctor's remark. "I thought Topaz would wish to return the Doctor's time capsule, rather than keep it for himself." She said. "I had heard stories of the Doctor and his box, and I knew it would be exactly what I needed to conquer the universe." "Conquest, conquest, conquest." The Doctor said. "Is that all you think about?" "I captured the Doctor and was about to enter his TARDIS." Yellow Diamond continued, still ignoring the Doctor. "But it took off before I could go in. Then he let slip that it was programmed to find the best possible choice for a new Doctor. There were dozens of people the TARDIS could have gone to. I was about to give up when I found my Gemborgs attacking your pathetic blue marble. Then I saw a big blue box appear. And who do I see coming out but Topaz in a ridiculous outfit." "Hey!" Steven yelled. "Bowties are cool!" "I don't see what temperature has to do with it." Yellow Diamond said. "But I will get that time capsule. And I will conquer the universe. I won't let the Crystal Gems ruin this for me any longer!"

The TARDIS landed with a thud. Topaz poked his head out and saw Rose, Pearl, and Garnet in a field. "Nope." He said, pulling his head back in. "We were close, but now we just can't seem to get it right. Almost everywhere we go, Steven isn't even born yet." "Maybe we need a new plan." Lapis suggested. "I've been trying to think of one plan B all this time." Topaz said. "I got nothing. Rose's Gem clearly isn't enough to lock onto Steven's. We need a Gem almost exactly like his." Topaz then smiled. "And I know just where to find it."


	6. Chapter 6

Steven and the Gems sat in the dirt, surrounded by ruined machinery in the Kindergarten. They were also surrounded by Gemborgs, who stood erect, weapons at the ready. "Well, what do we do?" Amethyst asked. "What _can_ we do?" Bloodstone asked. "We're surrounded by mindless killing machines controlled by a psychotic Jasper. I'm honestly amazed we're still alive." "Well, that's reassuring." Peridot said sarcastically. Then, they heard it. The TARDIS landing. "Now _that's_ reassuring." Steven said. When the TARDIS materialized, Topaz poked his head out and used his screwdriver to shut down the Gemborgs temporarily. "Steven, catch!" He said, tossing the sonic screwdriver to Steven. Topaz then pulled his head back in, and the TARDIS took off again.

"Wait, I thought we were bringing Steven along to help find the Gems after they get captured." Lapis said. "We were." Topaz replied. "Then, while I was sonicing the Gemborgs, I realized that using the sonic screwdriver as a homing device would be an even better idea. If we brought Steven along, he wouldn't end up getting captured. He wouldn't be able to lock onto anything." "Then why couldn't we use Peridot's screwdriver?" Lapis asked. "She has an older model. I wouldn't be able to track it like I can with mine." Topaz answered. "And now we're gonna save the Gems and return the TARDIS to its rightful owner."

Yellow Diamond sat on her throne, waiting. The Doctor was still strapped to the chair, and the Gems were still in the cage. "He might not even come, you know." The Doctor said. "These pathetic little defects are worth more to him than anything in the universe." Yellow Diamond responded. "He'll come." "I felt the same about many people." The Doctor said. "And yet I'd move on every time." "That's why I'll never be the Doctor, though." A voice said from the back of the cell. Topaz stepped into the light. "Because I'd never leave them behind." He finished. "How did you get there?!" Yellow Diamond asked. Even the Gems were surprised. "I'm not in here." Topaz said. "I'm in the TARDIS. This is a holographic projection." The projection disappeared, and the TARDIS materialized between the Doctor and the cage. Topaz stepped out. "Okay, I'm just going to say it." He said. "Release my family, release the Doctor, and leave us alone." "Or else?" Yellow Diamond asked. "There is no 'or else'." Topaz replied. "I'm only giving you one choice." "You are in no position to be giving demands, defect." Yellow Diamond said. "Now that you've brought me what I want, I don't need your 'family' anymore. I could kill them right now." "You could, but I know you won't." Topaz said. "You're afraid of me. I can see it in your eye. The Daleks get the same look at the very mention of the Doctor." "I am not afraid of you!" Yellow Diamond said defensively. "I'll kill your friends right now!" She pulled a remote from her pocket. "No, Yellow Diamond, I don't think you will!" Topaz said, running at her. But he was too late. She pushed a button, and Steven, the Gems, and the Doctor cried out in pain. "No!" Topaz yelled. He turned to Yellow Diamond. "What have you done to them?!" He asked. "I injected them with nanobots set to kill them at the push of a button." Yellow Diamond answered, smiling. Lapis stepped out of the TARDIS and looked around. "What happened?!" She asked, horrified. "You failed, defects." Yellow Diamond said. Topaz fell to his knees, defeated. "So, Topaz," Yellow Diamond said. "What will you do now? Your family is gone forever. Beyond the point of regenerating." Topaz said nothing. "Go on. Say something." Yellow Diamond said. "I want to know what you have to say now that I've beaten you." Topaz clenched his fists and stood up. "I have nothing to say to you." He said. "And my family may be gone, but you haven't broken me yet." "What will you do?" Yellow Diamond asked confidently. "What _can_ you do?" "My family was my whole world." Topaz said. "If you take away my world, I'll take away yours." Topaz turned and walked back towards the TARDIS. Yellow Diamond grabbed a gun next to her throne and pointed it at Topaz's Gem. But when she fired, she hit someone else. Topaz heard the gunshot and looked back. He saw Lapis lying behind him, a hole in her Gem. Tears filled Topaz's eyes. Rose stepped out of the TARDIS and saw the Gems, the Doctor, and Lapis dead. She looked at Yellow Diamond and glared. "You monster!" She yelled. "Hello, Rose Quartz." Yellow Diamond said. "I was just about to kill Topaz next. But now I think I should kill you and make him watch the life drain from your eyes!" Topaz had enough. "No more!" He yelled. "I won't let you kill anymore people! I am ending this right now!" He ran back to the TARDIS and took off. He then ran through the corridors until he found a storage room. He looked around until he found what he was looking for. "Here it is." He said. "The Moment."


	7. Chapter 7

The TARDIS materialized and Topaz stepped out, a box in his hands. The box was covered in strange markings and had gears moving inside of it. He looked around, then put the box down. He had landed on Homeworld during the war. He then knelt down and inspected the box. "Now, how do you work?" He asked. "No buttons, no levers, no dials. You really are confusing." He then turned one of the symbols on the box and heard more ticking. The box soon opened, revealing a large red button. Topaz put his hand on the large button, still unsure of whether or not he was making the right choice. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice said behind him. Topaz looked behind him to find 2001 Garnet. He'd forgotten she was also in the TARDIS. "If you had seen what happened, you might do the same." Topaz said. "She killed my family. I'm erasing what she's done. Every act of cruelty from this point on will be wiped away. The Gems and the Doctor will be saved." "And you may never meet us." Garnet pointed out. "I don't care." Topaz replied. "I don't care if I never see them again, as long as I know they're safe." "There are millions of innocent Gems here." Garnet said. "They don't deserve to die." Topaz didn't answer. He kept his determined face, but his hand began to shake. "Okay, there's clearly only one way I'll get through to you." Garnet said. She walked to Topaz and put her hands on his shoulders. The Gems in her palms began to glow, and Topaz saw what awaited him if he pushed the button. Gems burning, buildings crumbling, lives falling apart just because he couldn't bear to live with what he saw. When it was over, Topaz's face was covered in tears. "There's nothing I can do about this, then." He said. "I have to live with the fact that my overconfidence killed my family." "This is not your fault, Topaz." Garnet said. "And there must be something you can do." Topaz thought for a while, then had an idea. He closed the Moment, picked it up, and ran back inside the TARDIS, Garnet close behind. "There _is_ something I can do!" He said. The TARDIS then took off.

Rose and Yellow Diamond had been battling for hours. Just as they were about to run at each other again, they heard the TARDIS. When it materialized, they both noticed a note attached to the doors.

 _Dear Rose and Yellow Diamond,_

 _I have almost made the terrible mistake of burning Homeworld during the war, but I had a better idea. I have set specific coordinates on the TARDIS. Simply pull the big orange lever on the back panel of the main console, then push it back. I will further explain everything when you arrive._

 _-Topaz_

They were confused, but did as the note said. When the TARDIS landed, Yellow Diamond and Rose found themselves in a strange black room full of strange artifacts. They also noticed two boxes on a table. One was pink, while the other was yellow. Rose walked to the pink box, and Yellow Diamond walked to the yellow. Topaz stepped out from a corner. "Hello." He said simply. "Now, I only have one thing to say. Don't do this. I will take both of these boxes away. All I want is for the war to end. Yellow Diamond returns to Homeworld and stays there, Rose returns home, and Homeworld and Earth will have no more problems with each other." "No." Yellow Diamond said firmly. She and Rose both opened their boxes. There were two buttons in each. One was labeled 'truth', while the other was labeled 'consequences'. "Which button do I push, Topaz?" Rose asked. "'Truth' or 'consequences'?" "I'll never tell." He answered. "Welcome to the moment we've been waiting for. Make-your-mind-up time!" He turned to Rose. "One of your buttons will destroy all of Yellow Diamond's military facilities on Homeworld, delaying, if not preventing, a new Gem War." Topaz said. "The other detonates the nuclear explosive under the Black Archive, the building we are currently inside. Everyone in London will die." He turned to Yellow Diamond. "One of your buttons will provoke the Cluster, causing it to demolish the Earth within minutes." He said. "The other will burn Homeworld completely. I did this all of this on a very important day for me months ago. There are safeguards beyond safeguards." "This is wrong." Yellow Diamond said. "No, it's not." Topaz said. "You are responsible for your friends' deaths." "No, I'm not." Topaz repeated himself. "Yes." Yellow Diamond said. "No." Topaz said again. "You created this situation, Topaz, this is your fault!" Yellow Diamond said. "No, it's not." Topaz said. "It's your fault." "I've done what I had to." Yellow Diamond said defensively. "So have I." Topaz said. "I was treated like a monster." Yellow Diamond said. "So what?" Topaz said calmly. "I was forced off of that planet by weaklings." Yellow Diamond continued. "So were the rest of your forces." Topaz responded. "It's not fair." Yellow Diamond said. "Oh, it's not fair?" Topaz asked. "Well the TARDIS doesn't work properly, and I am literally heartless. I don't know what a real heartbeat feels like. But that's just the way it is. What happened to you is fair because it's your fault. You were treated like a monster because you acted like one. And you were driven from Earth because you didn't deserve to win. You just want cruelty to beget cruelty. You're not superior to those who were cruel to you on Earth. You and your troops are just a different bunch of cruel people being cruel to other people who will end up being cruel to you! The only way to end the cruelty is to be prepared to forgive. So just break the cycle!" "Why should I?" Yellow Diamond asked. "What is it you actually want?" Topaz asked. Yellow Diamond looked at Rose, then back at Topaz. "War." She answered. "And when this war is over, when you have a world free of humans and 'defects', what will it be like?" Topaz asked. "Because you're very close to getting what you want! I mean, if you're still after Earth, it can't just be over a silly outpost. Are you going to adapt to Earth culture? Will you live in houses? Will Gems go to work? Will there be holidays? Will there be music? Will Gems be allowed to play violins? Who's gonna make the violins? Are you just going to turn it into an outpost? Or will you just destroy it and move on?" Topaz waited for an answer, but there was none. "You don't actually know, do you?" He asked. "Because, just like every screaming child in history, Yellow, you don't know what you really want! So let me ask you something else. When you've killed all the bad guys, and when everything's exactly as you want it, what are you gonna do with the people like Rose? The rebels? How will you protect your revolution from the next one?" "We'll win." Yellow Diamond answered confidently. "Maybe you will win." Topaz said. "But you lost to Earth. Nobody wins for long. The wheel keeps on spinning. You can break the cycle." "Why are you still talking?" Yellow Diamond asked. "Because I'm trying to help you see." Topaz answered. "And I'm almost there." "Do you know what I see, Topaz?" Yellow Diamond asked, looking over at Rose. "A box with everything I need. A fifty percent chance." "For me, too." Rose said. Topaz smiled. "And they're off!" Topaz yelled. "Fingers on buzzers! Are you feeling lucky? Are you ready to play the game? Who will be quickest? Who will be luckiest?" "This is not a game!" Rose exclaimed. "No, it's not a game, Quartz, and I mean that most sincerely!" Topaz said, still smiling. "Why are you doing this?" Yellow Diamond asked. "I'd like to know, too." Rose said. "You set this up. Why?" "Because it's not a game, Rose!" Topaz said, his smile disappearing. "These boxes are a scale model of war! Every war ever fought in front of you! Because it never changes! When you fire that first shot, no matter how right it feels, you don't know who's going to die! You don't know who's going to scream and burn! How many hearts broken! How many lives shattered! How much blood will spill until you do what you always should've done in the beginning: sit down and talk!" Topaz put his head in his hands, then looked over at Yellow Diamond. "Listen to me! I just want you to think!" He said. "Do you know what 'thinking' is? It's just a fancy word for 'changing your mind'." "I won't change my mind." She said. "Then you'll die stupid!" Topaz said. "Alternatively, you could step away from the box, go back to Homeworld, and be happy with what you have there." "I won't stop this." Yellow Diamond responded. "I've already started. Do you think your friends will let me go after what I've done?" "You screaming kids are all the same!" Topaz said. "'Look at me! I'm unforgivable!' Well, guess what? I forgive you for all of it! I forgive you." "You don't understand!" Yellow Diamond said. "You will never understand." "I don't understand?" Topaz said, lightly chuckling. "Are you joking? Of course I understand. You call this silly thing a war? I fought in the Gem War, too, you know! I did worse things you could imagine! I saw what would happen if I burned Homeworld to the ground! When I close my eyes, I hear more screams than anyone can ever count! Do you know what you do with that pain?! You hold it tight, until it burns your hand! Then you say 'No one else will ever have to live like this! No one else will ever feel this kind of pain! Not on my watch!'" Rose, tears in her eyes, closed her box. "Thank you." Topaz said. "Thank you." "I'm sorry." Rose said. "I know." Topaz replied. "I know. Thank you." They both looked at Yellow Diamond. There was silence, then Yellow Diamond spoke. "They're empty, aren't they?" She asked. "The boxes. There's nothing in them. Just buttons." Topaz smiled. "Precisely." He said. "Do you know how you know that? Because we both think like him now. It's Hell, isn't it? No one should have to think like that. Not even the Doctor." "Well, now we know the boxes are empty." Yellow Diamond said. "We can't forget that." "Well, about that." Topaz said, pulling out his screwdriver. "You've said that the last six times." He soniced a hole in the ceiling, and there was a flash.


	8. Chapter 8

Garnet dragged an unconscious Yellow Diamond back to the TARDIS, Rose and Topaz following. "You didn't erase my memory." Rose said. "No, I decided to let you remember our last adventure." Topaz said. When they reentered the TARDIS, Rose noticed the console room was back to normal. No more crystals, just neon rods. The TARDIS took off and landed in the chamber where the Gems and the Doctor died. Rose's eyes filled with tears. "I can't believe they're gone." She said, softly sobbing. "This is how their stories end." "Not quite." Topaz said. "What do you mean?" Rose asked. "I mean I can bring them back." Topaz said. "How?!" Rose asked, excited. "And why didn't you do it earlier?!" "While I was setting up the two boxes, I noticed energy radiating from me." Topaz said. "Regeneration energy used by Time Lords like the Doctor. I used some when I was dying from a poison. Long story. Anyways, it seems I used more than I needed and I have enough to bring the Gems and the Doctor back to life." Topaz held his hands out, a golden energy radiating from them. The energy spread across the room, soaking into the Gems and the Doctor. He then walked over to Lapis and watched her Gem, praying for his idea to work. He grinned widely as the hole in her Gem filled in. All of the former corpses began to stir. Topaz looked over at the remote Yellow Diamond used to kill them. He ran to the remote, grabbed it, dropped it on the ground, and crushed it under his foot. The others were on their feet after five minutes. Topaz, who had changed out of the dress shirt and back into his t-shirt, walked up to the Doctor. "I think these belong to you." He said, handing the Doctor the sonic screwdriver, fez, bowtie, button-up shirt, and TARDIS key. "Thank you." The Doctor said, collecting his belongings. "But I have my key already." He returned the key to Topaz. "Then where did this come from?" Topaz asked. The Doctor shrugged. Meanwhile, both Garnets lifted the unconscious Yellow Diamond out of the TARDIS and onto the throne. Everyone got in the TARDIS, and it took off.

They stopped in 2001 first. The two Garnet's gave each other a nod, then 2001 Garnet left. Just as Rose was leaving, Topaz stopped her. "Rose," He said. "Before you go, I just wanted to say you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic." Rose smiled. "You know what, Topaz?" She said. "So were you." The two hugged, and Rose left. When the TARDIS landed in 2016, just as everyone left, the Doctor stopped Topaz. "You know, Topaz," He said. "Garnet told me about what you almost did, and how, even though you didn't go through with it, you still saw what would've happened if you did. I was in a similar situation. And I could always use someone who understands what I've been through. How would you like to come with me?" Topaz thought for a second. He loved traveling through time and space. He could see everything the universe had to offer. Then he looked over at the Gems. They were his family. The only people who really cared about him. "I'm sorry," He said. "But I'll have to pass. I told you before, I'd never leave my family behind." The Doctor smiled. "Very well." He said. "If you ever change your mind, let me know. And I think you made a mighty fine Doctor." He then pulled something out of his jacket and handed it to Topaz. It was an orange bowtie with a baby blue star in the middle. Topaz smiled. "Thank you." He said. They both parted ways, and the TARDIS took off.

"Uh, guys?" Amethyst called. "Why can I see Bloodstone way over there when he's standing right here?" Everyone looked where Amethyst was pointing and saw Bloodstone on his way to the house, even though he was also right next to Peridot. "Good question." Topaz said. "But before I answer, everybody hide!" Everyone hid behind some rocks, while Topaz quickly slid the TARDIS key under the welcome mat, then ran to find his own hiding spot. Past Bloodstone tried to get in the house, but it was locked. When he tried the key under the mat, it wouldn't fit. Past Bloodstone eventually gave up and left, taking the key with him. When he was gone, everyone came out of hiding. "I think we're in the wrong time." Steven said. "Nope." Topaz said. "We're exactly where I told the Doctor to bring us. I needed him to bring us to before we left so I could leave a TARDIS key for Bloodstone to find." "But if the key you found was left there by a future version of you, only to wind up there again," Bloodstone began. "Then where did it come from?" "Nowhere, I suppose." Topaz replied. "It's called the bootstrap paradox. An item or information is sent somewhere from the future, only to be sent back again. It's a loop. It doesn't have a starting point." "So, now what?" Pearl asked. "We go about our business?" Topaz suggested. And that's exactly what they did. But Topaz couldn't shake the feeling that something or someone was out to get him.

 **And that's the end! Thank you for reading this. I'm sorry it took forever. I wrote it out ahead of time, but got distracted along the way. But it's done now and I'll try to do the next one a bit faster. Anyways, thanks again for reading!**


End file.
